tibiaespfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Eventviewer
| January = | February = | March = | April = | May = | June = | July = | August = | September = | October = | November = | December = | Error.. }} | January = This month, January, there are 2''' events: New Year Time and Bewitched. You can buy the cheapest Fireworks Rocket of the whole Tibia from Ned Nobel during the new year's season. < 12 |Only ''' }} days left for Bewitched to start! | }} | 12 |Today the Bewitched event started!| }} > 12 | < 16 |The Bewitched event started -12 }} days ago and might still be running. Visit NPC Minzy for more information. |}}|}} > 15 |The Bewitched event already took place. Congratulations to the game worlds that succeeded in the event! And better luck next year to those that failed! |}} | February = This month, February, there are 3''' events: Valentine's Day, Masquerade Day and A Piece of Cake. Don't wait any longer and buy your wife, girlfriend or secret love something from Valentina. < 14 |Only ''' }} days left for Valentine's Day! | }} | 14 |Valentine's Day is today!| }} > 14 |Unfortunately Valentine's Day already took place. Don't worry, you'll get your chance next year.|}} In addition, Stan will provide you with all the costumes you need and what's even better, every day is a Masquerade Day this month! On February 21 the A Piece of Cake event will begin. < 21 |Only }} days left for A Piece of Cake to begin! | }} | 21 |A Piece of Cake started today!| }} > 21 | The A Piece of Cake event already started -21 }} days ago and might still be running.|}} | March = This month, March, there is 1''' event: The Colours of Magic. This event will start on March 15. < 15 |Only ''' }} days left for The Colours of Magic to begin! | }} | 15 |Today The Colours of Magic started! | }} > 15 | The Colours of Magic already started -15 }} days ago and might still be running.|}} | April = This month, April, there are 2''' events: Month of Pranks (special raid: Undead Jester Invasion) and Easter Time. You can visit Hoaxette every day this month to buy some of her wares and prank your friends. The Undead Jester Raids will happen at random times until April 14th, and will be broadcasted like any other raid. Collect the parts of jester doll and give them to Hoaxette to get your own Jester Doll! The easter bunny has come back to bring its pretty coloured eggs to Tibia! To get your hands on some of them, all you need to do is to catch a couple of rabbits, silver rabbits or chickens. If you want it nice and easy instead, just pay a visit to Imalas, Bonifacius or Maria. This year the Easter Day will be celebrated on April 24th, however it's still unknown when the Easter Time will start in Tibia. | May = This month, May, there is '''1 event: Demon's Lullaby. < 7 |Only }} days left for Demon's Lullaby to begin!|}} | 7 |Today Demon's Lullaby started!|}} > 7 | < 15 |Demon's Lullaby started -7}} days ago and is still running. Visit NPC Demon Mother for more information.|}}|}} > 14 |Demon's Lullaby already took place. Congratulations to the game worlds that succeeded in the event! And better luck next year to those that failed!|}} | June = This month, June, there is 1''' event: Flower Month (special raid: Dryad Invasion). You can visit Rosemarie every day of this month and give her seeds to get your own Flower Pot. Also, Dryad Raids will happen at random times this month, and will be broadcasted like any other raid. | July = This month, July, there is '''no official event. Don't worry, you can always organize your own event! | August = This month, August, there is 1''' event: Cooking Event. You can learn to cook a total of 14 meals with Jean Pierre. The event will last the complete month. | September = This month, September, there is '''1 official event: Rise of Devovorga from September 1st to September 7th. If you succeed Devovorga's energy will be released all over your game world! < 7 | You have only }} days to defeat Devovorga! | }} | 7 | Today is the last day to defeat Devovorga! | }} > 7 | The Rise of Devovorga already took place. Congratulations to the game worlds that managed to defeat Devovorga! | }} | October = This month, October, there are 2''' event: the Annual Autumn Vintage and Halloween. The Annual Autumn Vintage starts on October 1. On October 31st it will be Halloween (special raids: The Mutated Pumpkin in Mainland, and The Halloween Hare in Mainland and Rookgaard). Don't miss your chance to fight The Mutated Pumpkin or to let The Halloween Hare give you a spooky outfit. < 31 | Only ''' }} days left for Halloween! | }} | 31 | The event Halloween is today! | }} | November = This month, November, there is 1''' event: the Lightbearer Event from November 11th to November 15th (special raid: Essences of Darkness or Spirits of Light). Prevent darkness to fall over Tibia and help Lucius in the Temple of Light to keep 10 Lightbringer's Basins lit for 4 days (96 hours). Tibia will be in serious danger if you fail! If you, however, will succeed: glory and fame will accompany you forever. < 10 | Only ''' }} days left for the Lightbearer Event! | }} | 10 | The Lightbearer Event will start tomorrow! | }} | 11 | The Lightbearer Event is happening! | }} | 12 | The Lightbearer Event is happening! | }} | 13 | The Lightbearer Event is happening! | }} | 14 | The Lightbearer Event is happening! | }} > 14 | Unfortunately the Lightbearer Event already took place. Don't worry, you'll get your chance next year. Congratulations to the game worlds that succeeded in the event! | }} | December = This month, December, there is 1 event: Christmas Time (special raid: Grynch Clan Goblin Invasion). It is the time of the year to decorate your house with e.g. Christmas Wreath, gather with your friends around your Christmas Tree, give each other presents inside of a Gift Wrapping with a Christmas Card and eat Gingerbreadmen. During the Christmas Time Santa Claus will give away presents to all who have behaved nicely. Fight the Grynch Clan Goblins and return the stolen presents to Ruprecht for a reward. | Error.. }} | January = | February = | March = | April = | May = | June = | July = | August = | September = | October = | November = | December = | Error.. }}